Night Blooming
by XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX
Summary: Paul, the hot headed play-boy, Imprints on the tribe Shaman's granddaughter, who moves to La Push for a new start. Paul falls deep for Selena, with her optimistic fiery attitude, but can they make it work w/ her past, powers, and the war? PXOC
1. Prologue Pt1

Night Blooming

Selena Merriman shifted uncomfortably in the backseat of the taxi she rode. After her four days of none-stop packing and the long plane ride from Chicago to Seattle, she was plum out of patience.

"How much farther is it to La Push, sir?" She intended her question to be pleasant, but it came out bitter. The man glanced nervously into the rear view mirror, then quickly back to the road.

"It shouldn't be much longer, miss, its just down the river here." he responds in a gruff quiet voice. Selena, chewing on her bottom lip, turned her head and resumed her staring out the car window. They were driving down an old highway that ran along the outer La Push reservation border.

Selena smiled at the lush green forests, she missed them more then anything. Living on the Island of Palm beach, in Florida, everything was tropical and humid, much different from where she grew up. She grew up in the most northern part of Wisconsin, surrounded by thick forests, vast interlinking lakes, and untamed wildlife of unsurpassed beauty. This place was nearly identical to her childhood home. She felt safe and alive in it.

The driver pulled onto a road, mostly hidden by the tall trees and thick bushes, which headed onto the reservation. The back way, of course. The driver stopped and turned into a small driveway, maybe 8 miles away from the next house, a good distance and most definitely the farthest house on the reservation. The sight of a large two story, dark green house with white shutters, greeted the two. The yard in front and around the house was large, surrounded by the towering pines, with a large garden nestled to the left of the house. The sky was a light gray, small windows of sunlight passing bye every now and then, but still a tad dark for the time of day (3:00 pm). Selena was so lost in the beauty of the area she almost didn't see the front door open, or the joyous woman come floating out of it.

"_Chandrika!" _the woman was older, in her fifties, but she held herself with the grace and pride of a much younger woman. Her long hair, pulled into a messy bun, was shades of black and gray, the only proof of her age. Her olive skin was slightly wrinkled from years of smiling and grinning, placed around high cheek bones, a round face, full lips, and intense emerald eyes.

"_Avani_!" She yelled, launching out of the cab and across the lawn, into her arms. They smothered each other in a bone crushing hug, not noticing the cab man until he walked up to them with my three bags of luggage. she called her grandmother _Avani, _which means Lady of the Earth, as a nickname. Her real name is Betty Moss, and she's mostly Quileute with a bit of Cherokee. Selena on the other hand is 1/3 Quileute, 1/3 Cherokee, and the rest a mix of Scottish and German. Please don't ask how it happened its a crazy genealogy equation.

**Selena's P.O.V**

_Avani_ paid the cab man and smiled over at me as he quickly got in the cab and sped away.

"My sweet little Selena, I'm so happy you decided to move here with me." She smiled brightly at me and wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders. Even though my grandmother was an older woman, she was very youthful. I smiled back up at her, letting her bright energy wash over me. "I hope you've been keeping up with your studies, Chandrika. Just because my daughter and her ex-husband don't believe in our ways, doesn't mean you have to deny yourself."

"Of course not, _Avani_. I've kept my studies strong, regardless of what my mother, father, and stepmother think." I replied happily, gathering my bags in my arms. She beamed over at me with a proud glint in her eyes. I return the smile feeling warm and accepted by my grandmother, more so then I'd ever felt by my mother or father.

"Wonderful, Chandrika, that means you can perform rituals with me during the phases! The Great Spirits will be happy to accept you, my child. I feel that your powers will grow and your destiny revealed as you stay here." She looked up at the gray sky and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Did I forget to mention my grandmother was very spiritual? Well, she is. Grandma Betty is actually the Shaman and Medicine woman of the Quileute tribe. And I, her granddaughter, have followed in her path, studying the Shaman and Wiccan ways that she have passed down to me. Now, to many people that might not make sense. 'Shaman and Wiccan? Why both?' To explain that, I come from a long line of Tribal Shamans. When my grandmother was being trained by her mother, she went through a long period of study. During that time, she researched similar religions, Pagan, Wiccan, Druid, Celtic, and so on, and found a great deal of truth and similarity between them. So as she became a Shaman she began studying to become a Wiccan high priestess, incorporating the two into her life and rolls as a Medicine woman and spiritual Shaman.

So, to put it simply, My grandmother is a tribal witch. And in case is hasn't clicked yet, I am too.

Hello all! If you like this Idea/concept favorite this or review it! sounds weird right now, but it shall get better! I'm not new at this! I know how to write...mostly... :)


	2. Prologue Pt2

Three days later, Selena sat silently inside the sweat lodge behind her grandmothershouse. The heat was unbearable. She could feel every pore on her body open, and take in the smoky incense that filled the lodge. Her head felt foggy and weighed down, even though her hair was twisted into a bun atop it. She sat completely still, forcing all of her muscles to remain in an unmoving lax state. Sweat rolled down her body in continuous drops, making her feel as if she was enduring the Chinese water torture. She could faintly hear her grandmothers voice calling to her from outside the lodge, making her sound farther away then she was.

"Selena," she spoke, knowing her granddaughter was listening, but not allowed to respond. " The smoke that's around you is burned from the fire incense. Made of Dragons Blood, Red Sandalwood, Frankincense, Saffron, and Musk Oil. You were born under the Aries sign, so these smells should help cleanse you and invoke your inner powers." As she spoke, Selena fell deeper into her meditation, hearing nothing but her grandmothers voice and seeing vivid images behind her eyes.

"The Quileute people descended from the wolf. The spirit of the wolf has always come to our warriors in times of need, but the wolf lives within us, always present." Selena listened and saw the smoke behind her eyes swirl with color and grace, until it took the form of a great white wolf. Its golden eyes bore into hers, for what seemed like an eternity. Then it bore its teeth to her and snarled ferociously. In her mind Selena faced the wolf and glowered back. She was a proud woman, no matter how foolish, and her inner confidence refused to let her submit. After a few moments the wolf lowered its hackles and let out a barking laugh. Selena scowled in her mind, until the wolf, somehow, smiled at her and nodded before vanishing in the smoke.

"This is a part of you, Selena."

Selena continued to wait, feeling the heat intensify, and the smoke thicken around her. '_Avani..._' she tried to speak, but her trance was too deep for her body to obey.

"But the blood of the Quileute is not the only blood that flows in you." Her grandmother continued. "The blood of the Cherokee, the people of the earth, runs wild within you as well." Selena could see everything her grandmother said, as if she were there, watching it all. "In the latter half of 1838, Cherokee People who had not voluntarily moved west earlier were forced to leave their homes in the East. The trail to the West was long and treacherous and many were dying along the way. The People's hearts were heavy with sadness and their tears mingled with the dust of the trail.

The Elders knew that the survival of the children depended upon the strength of the women. One evening around the campfire, the Elders called upon Heaven Dweller, _ga lv la di e hi_. They told Him of the People's suffering and tears. They were afraid the children would not survive to rebuild the Cherokee Nation.

_Gal v la di e hi_ spoke to them, "To let you know how much I care, I will give you a sign. In the morning, tell the women to look back along the trail. Where their tears have fallen, I will cause to grow a plant that will have seven leaves for the seven clans of the Cherokee. Amidst the plant will be a delicate white rose with five petals. In the center of the blossom will be a pile of gold to remind the Cherokee of the white man's greed for the gold found on the Cherokee homeland. This plant will be sturdy and strong with stickers on all the stems. It will defy anything which tries to destroy it."

The next morning the Elders told the women to look back down the trail. A plant was growing fast and covering the trail where they had walked. As the women watched, blossoms formed and slowly opened. They forgot their sadness. Like the plant the women began to feel strong and beautiful. As the plant protected its blossoms, they knew they would have the courage and determination to protect their children who would begin a new Nation in the West." Selena could feel her chest swell with pride. Proud to be a woman of her tribes. To carry the strength and resilience of such noble people. Born of wolf and earth.

Her mind began to swirl with smoke and memories. She knew the wolf was her totem animal, guiding her, like many other people of the Quileute tribe, and her born sign, Aries. Strong, independent, passionate. Strong. She could see how strong she was.

She survived her past. Her parents, their neglect, lack of love, their hate for each other, their divorce, the men and women they brought in and out of her life, leaving a want for stability. But she was strong! She survived them, her peers, and her insecurities. She was strong! She was a woman! A Quileute woman! A Cherokee woman! Hell, A white woman too! She survived! She was young! She was strong! She was the wolf! She was the rose! She was alive!

She could feel her power within her. Her inner strength and power. Passed down to her from her people. The confidence, passion, perseverance. The mentality of the predator, the boldness and sweetness of the rose, the passion of the fire. She felt complete. She felt as if she had finally realized a part of herself that she had ignored before. It felt wonderful. She felt so free.

Selena crawled out of the lodge weak. She pulled herself by her arms across the grass and earth, until she was fully out of the lodge. Her grandmother walked over to her and knelt by her side, pulling out a bottle of water from her bag on the ground. She lifted Selena's head, putting the head of the bottle to her lips. Selena latched her teeth onto it, like a wild animal, and chugged half of it, before releasing it and letting the rest splash on her face and head. The cool water felt so good against her hot skin.

"Selena? Chandrika, are you alright?" Her grandmothers sweet concerned voice hovered over her. She opened her eyes and weakly flopped onto her back, facing her grandmother. She stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Grandma?" She said in a tired, but strong voice.

"Yes, Selena?" She asked, still in a worried tone. She kept searching her granddaughters face in concern.

"Please, don't make me do that again, Avani." She chuckled weakly, giving her a tired smile. Her grandmother looked at her blankly, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ChaoticLogic FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! AND TO ladyMiraculousNight FOR FAVING MY STORY!**

**I hope to continue this story, and hopefully it'll get better!**

**Of course, as usual, the legends have a huge part to play in the story. THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL GET TO THE GOOD STUFF! these past two chapters are more like the Prologue. :) I hope to get more reviews and faves, so please let me know what u think!**


	3. Spontaneous

MKAY QUICK NOTE!SAM IS 19, PAUL, JARED, AND LEAH ARE ALL 18 YEARS OLD! JACOB, EMBRY, AND QUILL ARE 17, SETH IS 16!

A month passed quickly on the reservation. January turns to February. Snow melts away, but leaves the frozen bite of winter to linger in the returning rain. During this time Selena changed and grew.

Her skin, which was a pale brown when she arrived, was now a healthy olive tone. Her blue green eyes shone brighter with intensity. Her hair, made of a wide range of earthy tones and some red hues, grew from the top of her shoulders to the middle of her back. She ran and swam, trimming her body of any unneeded weight she held. Her hips and waist had a nice curve, her arms and legs were toned, she looked amazing. She was proud of herself and eager to meet new people. Since she'd arrived she mostly kept at her grandmothers house, who cryptically told her she may not have to hang around her old Avani too much longer. Selena always just raised her brow to her and told her she loved hanging around her grandmother.

However, today Selena was restless. She knew her grandmother planned to introduce her to the elders at the bonfire this weekend, but it was Monday, she didn't feel like just staying home today. She happen to meet one person in La Push so far.

Her grandmother sent her out one evening into the reservation to pick up a book she had ordered. Even though she was a very important part of the tribe, many people still feared her. Selena went into the local bookstore and noticed the tall girl working behind the desk. She was obviously the only one working here, and based on her expression, not many people ever came in the store. Selena introduced herself to the girl, Leah Clearwater, and they quickly indulged into a conversation. They ended up talking for three hours as they sat on the bookstores couch. They decided to become friends, exchanged numbers, and talked regularly.

Selena was very fond of Leah. She was guarded and angry, but underneath she was very charismatic, sarcastic, and loyal. They were very similar, and she thought they both sensed it. Selena noted that Leah's Aura was red with hints of black and silver. She was very passionate and courageous, but she had some problems clouding her. She couldn't figure out the silver though.

So, Selena decided to run over to her dubbed, best female buddy's, house and see if she wanted to go cliff diving. Selena happened to spot a group of large men diving off the cliffs when she first came here. The thought of the potential adrenalin rush and feeling sent goosebumps down her body.

Deciding to be spontaneous, Selena forwent calling Leah, and instead ran out the door in excitement, barely reading the clock in the entryway which read 1:13 pm. She called to her grandmother, who was out pruning the garden next to the house. "Bye, _Avani_, I'm going to go cliff diving with Leah! I'll be back later to cook diner!"

"Be safe, Chandrika!" Selena barely caught her grandmothers words as she sprinted across the yard, in her black bikini top and mini jean shorts, and into the forest. Leah still lived with her parents and 'annoying younger brother' Seth, which happened to be the next house down the road. Of course the house was still a few miles away, but Selena was so excited and she'd whipped herself into shape so she could free-run all the way there. She hurtled over boulders, rolled under nearly fallen trees, and tumbled over old stumps, until she was almost in Leah's backyard.

'Damn' she though, stopping to catch her breath, 'I am good!' She did a little fist pump with the closest tree to celebrate. Realizing how retarded she must look Selena let out a small laugh and swiftly trotted into the front porch. She did a check over of herself to make sure she didn't pick up any stray twigs or bugs, adjusted her bikini top, and knocked on the door to 'Shave and a Hair cut.' She waited for a few moments until the doorknob turned and opened the door. Not waiting to see who it was, Selena launched herself at the person and wrapped her arms around their middle in a tight hug, "Leah! My best bosom buddy!" She yelled resting her head on the person.

Unfortunately, Selena didn't look to see who opened the door. She was hugging the person for a moment before she realized something wasn't right. "Leah, babe, did you get shorter?" she asked, still not looking up, "And cut your hair off?" She ran her fingertips down the persons back, giving them intense goosebumps. Selena stuck out her bottom lip in thought while bringing one hand around between the two of them. "Leah, you've got great abs. When did you get these?"She asked sliding her hand up farther and bringing the other hand between them. Suddenly she slapped her hands on the persons chest, hearing the slap of skin on skin. "Leah! Why aren't you wearing a shirt!" She groped the person for a few more seconds before yelling, "OMG LEAH! YOUR BOOBS SHRUNK! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR C CUPS!"

A huge burst of laughter came from inside the house. Selena picked up her head and looked inside to see a trio of boys in the living room, falling over themselves laughing. Selena raised a brow and looked up slightly to see who she was fondling. It wasn't Leah.

It was a younger boy, with an adorable round face, short black hair, and the same warm brown eyes as Leah (You though it was gunna be Paul, weren't you! BWAHAHA!). His face was pure scarlet, his mouth slightly agape looking at her. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hi, I'm Selena, Leah's friend, obviously." She laughed, "I've been standing here thinking your Leah for the past minute, speak up Honey. Unless you like me fondling your pecs." She wiggled her eyebrow suggestively at him. His face, somehow, got redder, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She kept smiling at him, waiting for him to speak, until the other boys came up behind him.

"Wow-damn girl, who are you?" one of the boys asked, leaning against the door frame next to the boy. Selena smiled at him, with her hands still on the boys chest. The other two appeared behind the boy, all of them looking at her with slightly agape mouths. She laughed.

"Hello boy's, I'm Selena." She repeated, still friendly. She noticed that all of them looked alike. Same black hair, brown eyes, russet skin, and muscular build.

"W-Well" the boy leaning against the door frame started, "Selena, I'm Embry, most eligible bachelor in La Push, these two numb skulls are Quill and Jacob, and the boy your manhandling there is Seth." They all continued to oogle her. "What can we do for a stone cold fox like yourself today?" He grinned at her and stretched out higher along the frame, trying to show himself off. She dropped her hands from Seth's chest and stepped over to Embry. She was only a few inches shorter then him. She pressed her chest into his, watching his face face go from confident to awe struck, as she took his chin between her thumb and index finger. She put his face closer to hers, letting him wait for a moment, before leaning closer and whispering, "You can't do much for a woman like me, Babe." Then patting his cheek, and giving him a pinch, for fun. The other boys laughed at his expense, while he pouted at her smiling face.

"Wait a minute, who you calling a numbskull!" Jacob growled as he and Quill wrestled him to the floor. Seth snapped out of his trance and dog piled on top of the other three boys with a, "I'll teach you for laughing at me!" Selena laughed at their antics, holding her stomach and leaning against the side of the house. After a few moments they stopped, when they heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What did I tell you idiots about!-Selena? What are you doing here?" Leah called out, finishing her journey down the steps. All the boys turned to her from their position on the floor, as Selena waved happily at her.

"Hi Leah! I was just standing here, fondling your brothers man-boobs." She chirped, still excited and happy. Leah gave her a 'Wtf' look, and shook her head.

"God, your crazy." She chuckled, putting her hands on her hips. Quill chipped up from his spot in the dog pile.

"Leah, why didn't you tell us you had a sexy friend? You should have brought her around sooner."

"Yeah, she just owned Embry 'La Push's most eligible bachelor.'" Jacob laughed from the top of the pile. They all laughed at Embry, who was squirming at the bottom. Leah rolled her eyes and glared at the pile of testosterone.

"Any-who, Leah, my best bosom buddy, I need you!" Selena all but shouted, trotting over to Leah and grabbing her arm. Embry shouted from the bottom of the pile.

"So that's why you rejected me! Your a lesbian!" Selena glared at his half hidden form.

"I wouldn't be saying that from the bottom of a pile of hot half naked men." She laughed and winked at the boys. They all looked at each other and practically flew out of the pile. Leah and Selena looked at each other and had the same though, _'Boys.'_

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_REVIEW AND FAV! :D_

_BTW THANK YOU TO TheGirlWhoCriedWerewolf, Werewolflover98, and 15 for the favs!_


End file.
